


A Hunger for Power (Part 1)

by kuhleesi



Series: Hiraya One Shots [12]
Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, onting corruption din as a treat, warm up muna bago mag kembutan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi
Summary: Reza convinces Tala to kill for him.
Relationships: Reza/Tala, Rezala
Series: Hiraya One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900120
Kudos: 1





	A Hunger for Power (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 and is the safe for work chapter. It got too long while I was writing it so part 2 is gonna be the NSFW smut version ahaha

Tala had become too comfortable with Reza, she had almost forgotten about who he was. Why she mistrusted him in the first place. He was, after all, still a part of the Trinidad. He was still a person who knew crime intimately, who knew every dirty little secret of politicians and normal people alike, who could assassinate someone and not leave any traces behind.

So, when he came forward with a… favor to ask, Tala could only blink in shock.

“You want me to… kill someone…” She was already getting up to leave, disgusted, “as a _favor_?”

“Let me explain.” Reza said, not really moving from his seat. He knew Tala at this point. She wasn’t inclined to violence at all. But she was also too kind-hearted not to hear him out, and predictably, she did stop and turn around.

“I’ll give you one sentence worth of my time.” She said, warily.

“He was part of the Gumamela.” Reza said, breezily.

Tala’s heart clenched at the mention of the group. That stupid gang. That stupid name. So many things would not be what they were now if she hadn’t dug up those stupid files.

“And is now an active member of Lihim. He’s still loyal to Domingo. And they’re still looking for your Asterio.”

“Asterio isn’t mine.” Tala was quick to retort, but she was already walking back to his desk. Reza’s eyebrow raised at the bitterness in her voice. It wasn’t something he was used to, but at least he said enough to keep her attention.

“Why me? Why not your countless other henchmen?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“Because they can’t do what you can do.”

“…Sing?”

“Be charming.” Reza smiled, and Tala melted.

“And what does that have to do with killing anyone?” She said, trying to pretend she couldn’t feel the heat that rose in her cheeks.

“He will see it coming from a mile away if I had one of my people with me. But you, angel, will have him lowering his guard and eating breadcrumbs from the palm of your hand. And that’s exactly where I need him to be. That’s when you kill him.”

“Why am _I_ the one that has to kill him if all you need is for me to be nice to him?”

Oh, Tala. Truly having no idea the effect she has on people. It was why Reza was so fascinated with her. She thinks she’s just being nice when she doesn’t even realize it’s her subconsciously tapping into her power as an Odto. Duran did not teach this girl anything at all.

Or perhaps he never saw it. But Reza saw opportunity everywhere. And he always took it.

“Because we’ll be dumping his body on Ario’s door.” Reza said, as if that would answer anything.

“The Captain of the Guardia Civil?! Are you insane? Won’t he know it’s you?”

“He better. After that, I owe him nothing.” Reza said, in a bored drawl. He leaned forward on his desk and laughed at the expression on Tala’s face, a mixture of confusion and annoyance. “He was the one that put a hit on our Gumamela spy in the first place. The thing is, Ario doesn’t want to kill him himself. He doesn’t want the entire cult to come after _his_ ass if he kills their spy. And that’s what he is—he’s been trying to gain information from the inside, so he knows about Ario’s business, both as the captain of the Guardia Civil, and as one of the Trinidad. That makes him a threat to Ario, and that’s why he has to die.”

“If Ario’s afraid of retaliation from the cult, why aren’t you?”

Reza laughed out loud, “They can try.”

Tala had become too comfortable with him. She forgot just how ancient and powerful he was.

“But here’s the thing. The man is paranoid. He already suspects Ario knows, which is why he was willing to meet with me in the first place. He thinks he’ll be exchanging information for my protection. Unfortunately for him, Ario came to me first. But if he sees me surrounding him with my usual men, he’ll take off and never show his face again.”

Reza shrugged, “That’s the problem with these Ulupong Conscripts. They’re so slippery. But when you sing, you don’t miss. A clean, quick kill that will leave no traces of how he died is what we need and you can give that. That way, it doesn’t trace back to Ario, or even to me.”

Tala mulled the thought over, gaping at Reza to see any change in his expression. But she never was able to read anything from him, even when he looked her directly in the eyes.

A greater part of her, the part that had taken the stance long ago when she first joined the Kampanaryo to not harm anyone with her abilities, wanted to say no. Wanted to say she was no killer, and she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she took someone else’s life.

But another part of her… The part that stood there as she watched Duran die, the part that knew what the Gumamela did to Rosaria and Asterio alike… The part that knew there was no forgiving someone so terrible, wanted to take that evil from the world.

Besides… Her friends have killed before. And Reza definitely has blood on his hands. Maybe that _was_ the only way to gain power, to become stronger. To gain more Gahum, she had to take it for herself. No more standing behind others for protection. If she didn’t want to be a weakling anymore, she had to fight for strength. She had to kill for it. At least, this way, she would be ridding the world of a terrible man.

“I’ll do it.” Tala’s breath was shaky as she said it.

Reza smiled, but this time it was different. Cold. Victorious. As if he knew that would be her answer.

“Where are we doing this?” She asked.

“My house.”

Tala blinked. It was always a surprise with Reza.

“Y—Your house?”

“Yes, I invited him for dinner at my house. Gives him a sense of importance and secrecy. Besides, he refused to meet in public. He didn’t want the Guardia Civil to know his whereabouts.” Reza stood from his desk and walked around it, offering his hand to Tala, “Which means I get to see you all dressed up again, angel.”

“How about you pick out a dress for me?” Tala said while a mischievous smile slowly appeared on her face as she took his hand, “And in return, you get to see me act.”

“Say please.” Reza said, pulling her up to her feet and closer to him.

She leaned up, kissing his jaw, and with eyes that practically sparkled, said, “Please, Reza?”

He had to learn how to control his breathing for a moment as she turned away and headed for the door. And he couldn’t help but feel pride as she left the room with purpose, maybe even embracing the thought of using her power in a more destructive way. Finally, he would be able to see her in her full potential. And it would be him, Reza Awitan, that would be bringing that out and harnessing it.


End file.
